Must Be Love
by The Lit Girl
Summary: Adult Fic: Piper after having chosen the wrong choices in high school, is getting on with her life and when she gets a new job in a restaurant she is ecstatic until she meets her boss. PL R
1. Chapter 1 Where it all began

****

Hi this is my Seventh fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review I'd be very grateful, I love to hear what you think of my stories, it inspires me to write more.

****

Other Titles, by me:

- A past not long forgotten

- Young Love, Forbidden

- Keep in the family 

- Lessons in Love

- Everything Changes

- Toxic

Teen Fic: Piper after having chosen the wrong choices in high school, is getting on with her life and when she gets a new job in a restaurant she is ecstatic until she meets her boss. P/L *R&R

****

Ages: Prue - 25, Piper - 22, Phoebe - 19, Missy - 22, and Leo - 23.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. 

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Must Be Love … Chapter 1 (Where it all began)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

-BAKER HIGH: SENIOR YEAR-

"Look at her!" They all said as Piper entered the dinning hall, she had always been known like this the geek, the outcast whatever you can imagine she was it. This was her life the good the bad and the down right nasty. And lately the down right nasty had been everywhere she looked and she was the centre of it all. Everywhere were eyes following her as she went to the queue. She had always wanted to be known, but somehow this wasn't what she'd wanted. She hated them, they were mean and heartless, especially Missy Campbell. She made Piper's life hell, it was unbelievable the way she made Piper feel so small. She had always done this to her, you know make her life hell yeah that was it. One minute she'd be all nice then when she had got what she wanted then that would be it … she'd be dumped. But that was all different now Missy liked her … she did, she knew she did. Why else would she hang round with her after class? And when Missy had offered to introduce her Leo Wyatt she had known they were friends, only true friends do that! Yeah that's right true friends! But of course she wasn't going to do that, after all anyone would have to give time. Come on Missy had been Leo's girlfriend, he was bound to be still a bit sore. 

"Piper!" who was that?

"Piper sit here" 

Looking around she saw it was Missy calling her over to her table. Piper was shocked. Sure she had thought they were friends but she had never been offered to sit at their table. Hurriedly she rushed over to the table before Missy had a chance to change her mind. 

"Piper you wouldn't guess what!"

"What?" she asked letting Missy go on.

"Leo wants meet you!"

"… uh why?" she said panicking.

"right don't be mad but I told him you liked him and he said he like you too!"

"what?!"

"I know it's so exciting isn't it" she started. "but you have to meet him fourth period just after lunch in the janitor's closet"

"…but-"

"oo! Look at the time we better go and so should you! You don't want to keep Leo waiting, I certainly wouldn't. he doesn't like it when people are late."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"God no!"

"he said he wanted to see you alone."

"she you" she added as she left.

God what was she going to do? Was she going to go and see him? What would he say? Missy had said he wanted to see her. Why was she worrying? She didn't have anything to worry about. Did she? She had to go! After Missy had made all that effort to get them together, that was it. She was going to go.

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful … **sorry it's so short it is intentional**

_____________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2 New Job

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Must Be Love … Chapter 2 (New Job)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

-**5 YEARS LATER-**

The sun was shining though the window of Piper's flat as she dressed for work times and luck had certainly turned itself around for her. She had been on cloud nine for the last 10 years as soon as she left High School for College everything had turned around, she had been happy for starters, she had gotten her first boyfriend as well as everything else that entails and she had gotten her college degree too, which was an added bonus she thought to herself with a laugh. And now she was a manager in a successful restaurant, sure she had wanted to be a chef but you need to build up to the things you want in life, and she was more likely to get to that dream now, the was now way she could become a chef from a bank assistant that was for sure. Sure it had held up well while she was in college but times change, and she had changed a lot with it she hadn't been a gullible school girl for ten years and she wasn't going to start now. And this job was just the beginning of it all, in about a year she would be a chef and then she would be looking for something a little different mainly in the form o a hunky piece of man, but at the moment she was picky all she really cared about at the moment was this job and the opportunities it would bring her and who knows she might even reach her goal quicker then she thought, she thought with a giggle maybe! After all you never know. She thought as she picked out a pin-strip just above the knee skirt with a nice crimson, silk strap top matched with a pair of Gucci heels with a buckle she got from Prue for her birthday, very thoughtful. God these next two weeks were going to be very busy, today she was starting work at Quake, tonight she was going on a date with Dan, tomorrow she was doing all of her dry cleaning, Thursday she was going shopping, Sunday she was going back to the manor for Sunday dinner with Grams and Phoebe, Prue was going to join them later and the next Saturday she was going to dare she say it her High school Reunion after all it was 10 years wasn't it! She had to admit from the minute she had left Baker High not only had she dreaded the reunion but she had never wanted to return in the first place but with all of what had happened in the years that had passed she was confident she'd be able to show them just what she had done with her life, she was going to kick ass! She continued with a laugh. Brushing though her glossy brown hair she looked in the mirror, not bad she decided glancing at her reflection in the looking-glass. Putting on some lip-gloss as she glanced into the mirror she applied some eye-liner and mascara to her chestnut eyes. She did not look bad at all! God sometimes she even surprised herself she thought with a chuckle, god if she felt this good all day then she'd be great, not only would she have a new job but a new attitude too hey you never know she might even like the idea of the school reunion! … someday! Hah! 'RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG' hearing the phone she went up to get it 'RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG' 'RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG' tripping over the phone line she scrambled the receiver up to her ear.

"Er Hello" she kneeling next to the phone table.

"Hi Piper, it's me Josie" Piper smiled when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Hi how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I just wanted to quickly call you to say good luck apparently the district manager is coming down to Quake cus of some problems … and to see if the new managers good enough _of course_"

"Very funny" she said with a laugh

"Oh yeah I forgot you were the new manager" she replied with a giggle "no not really I remember, I'm just pulling your leg"

"don't worry I know" Piper said "I'm sorry but I've got to head on out otherwise I'll be late"

"No worries, call you later … bye"

"bye"

Putting the receiver back down she clambered to her feet, and grabbing her purse she made her way out of the door. So the district manager was coming was she? Piper hoped she liked her she needed to do a good job otherwise she would never get her dream. This job meant so much she had to make a good impression and that she didn't get fired was even more important what kind of person would employ someone that got fired from a job that involves social skills, management skills and cookery, well no job worth while to her maybe a factory job but that wasn't what she wanted she wanted to be a chef and this was going to be the first step to it all, and hopefully it would be the start of beautiful opportunities, lots of different options and variety, that's what she wanted, the opportunity to be the best of the best and in the same she'd one day like to own the best too. One day. But they day would have to wait for now, for now she had to get the best references and the best details for her CV. As she walked closer she noticed Jenni's car in the car park, Jenni had been the previous manager of Quake she was a nice person she had met her at her interview, she was more then happy to offer Piper the job. But would the district manager be as happy? God she could only hope so, she needed this more then ever. As she walked closer Jenni greeted her with a cuddle.

"Hi, how are you?" she said as they broke away from the hug.

"Oh I'm fine, but I did hear that the district manager was coming today, am I right?"

"Yeah you are, oh it was suppose to be a surprise to see how you were under pressure, but then again if you act surprised you might get away with it I have confidence you good enough so I have no problem you knowing"

"Oh thank you Jenni"

"Oh that's perfectly okay, look the DM isn't here yet why don't you familiarise yourself with everything then and I'll call you when the DM gets here, your badge is behind the desk"

"Okay thanks"

Walking behind the counter Piper saw her name tag with the label 'Manager' next to it, she suddenly felt pride sweep over her body, this was great she was a real manager and everything! Pinning it to her top she went through the double doors of the kitchen, the restaurant wasn't open yet so the kitchen was empty, besides a few pots and pans. Now this was her element the kitchen, the palace to every chef, their holy temple the whole lot. This was going to be great, excellent. The kitchen was so quite and clean that was a very good thing. God she was picking at everything, but then again she loved every bit of it. Just then the doors swing open and in came Jenni, and smiled.

"The DM's here and wants to meet you" She said with a grin.

"Okay" Piper said as she followed Jenni into the main counter.

The lights had been turned on now and was light and it looked a lot more beautiful. The spot lights went well with the colours of the room, she could imagining it all, wringing here all of it.

"Miss Halliwell I believe"

Turning around she saw a tall blonde male, with the bluest eyes, was this the DM, god she had assumed it was a woman, god what was up with her? But she had to admit he did look familiar, but where had she seen him before?

"I'm the District Manager, Leo Wyatt"

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3 Him!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

_____________________________________________________________________

****

Must Be Love … Chapter 3 (Him?!)

_____________________________________________________________________ 

****

-QUAKE, RESTURANT-

"Miss? … Miss Halliwell? Are you okay?" gently opening her eye lids she glazed at the ceiling, what had happened to make her faint? Wha- oh yeah she thought with a an uneasy glace as she saw Leo Wyatt hover over her with concerned eyes. Those eyes had don so much to her in high school, those blue seemingly innocent eyes. She had been dazzled by them, those eyes had made her go week at the knees with the most common of glances. And now she was already lowering herself to his levels. Leo had always had that effect on her and it was sad of her, really it was especially what happened. In fact she wasn't surprised that she had fainted, he looked a hell of a lot better now he was purely perfection, with blonde, clean cut hair and emerald, green eyes to match and a great combination she must admit. Very nice indeed. But it was over due now, all these years she had to admit she had thought of him a few times. Wondered what he had been up to, who he was with but that hadn't really gotten over much, she had been busy with her exams and stuff. But now it was different- he was here.

"… Miss?" he said looking into her eyes, she knew it seemed weird seeing it now but she couldn't help but notice a sadness in his eyes, almost teary.

"… Yer…" she said stumbling to her feet "I'm fine" stabling her up to his arm she reassured him "honestly I'm fine, just … just last minute nerves, they finally got to me"

"Just along as your okay" he said helping her to her feet. His hands under her arms trying to stable her.

"thank you" she said slightly smiling. Trying not to show hardly any emotion, except gratitude.

"Are you sure your okay?" Jenni said to her looking worried.

"I'm fine, … really" she told them while telling them, still trying to convince herself in the process. 

"You still look very shook up Piper maybe if it is okay with you Mr Wyatt she could go home?"

"No! … it's okay I'm very capable, I'd like to." she said looking at Jenni.

"Well I don't see any problem with her wanting to work, Jenni your still manager until tomorrow it's your call"

"Well I suppose,… but if you feel unpleasant again your going home, okay missy?!" she said with a grin.

"Of course" Piper said with a smile on her face.

"Well if you excuse me ladies I'll be in my office"

"Certainly" Jenni said looking up to him.

"Miss Halliwell or rather Piper, do you mind me calling you that?"

"No not at all" 

"Well Piper as I was saying if you have any problems just knock on my office door, I'll be able to help." he said looking at Piper "Goodbye for now Piper, oh and Jenni remember to show her the ropes after all she'll be helping me run this place by this time next week" he said closing the mahogany door to his office.

Looking up at Jenni she stood there in shock. "did he just offer me the job?!" she said excitedly.

"It seems he did!" she said almost squealing.

The women were hysterical, hugging and jumping. 

"Talk about a good first impression" Jenni said enthusiastically.

"Yer" she said almost laughing "Maybe I should pass out at all my final job interviews" she said with a snigger.

"Right missy! You seem to be feeling better, now I think it's time to get you acquainted with what your job will entitle and pretty soon we are going to have some customers coming in so you gonna need to learn fast, and judging from your college grades I don't think we'll have any problems there." 

Piper was in her element sure the shock of discovering Leo was her boss was a big difference to her work situation but hey he obviously didn't recognise her and even if he did seem nicer. Oh okay maybe if he really knew who she was then he wouldn't be so nice but oh god why was she thinking about this, she had more important things to do! 

"Piper you've been doing well"

"Well I do aim to please"

"good, good" Jenni said smiling "That's what we like to hear"

"Right I will come in early tomorrow but I will not stay I'll leave at noon, I'll just be in case you need anything, since your not the manager yet you can go now if you like." 

"Oh thank you Jenni"

"that is perfectly okay, you go, but don't forget to tell Mr. Wyatt first, he'll appreciate you telling him"

"okay" she said making her way to his office.

Knocking on his door she entered.

"come in" said Leo.

"Mr. Wyatt?"

"Is there a problem Mis- Piper" he corrected himself "sorry it will get some getting use to"

"that's … fine sir I understand"

"Please call me Leo"

"… okay ,,, L- Leo"

"Now" he said taking in a gulp of air "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving Jenni said I can leave early today"

"Well you must have done a good job then, Jenni prizes good workers, rewards them sort of speak. First day, hum …you must be on a roll"

"Thank you Mr. Wyatt"

"Please call me Leo" 

"Sorry"

"it's okay"

"Goodbye Mr- Leo" she said as she started to leave.

"Goodbye Piper"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

It was good to be home, the walk home had nearly killed her she had been on her feet all day, well apart from when she was at Mr- Leo's feet she corrected herself. It was just her luck the guy that had seemed to make her senior year a living hell turning out to be her actually very nice boss. He had either changed which she doubted or he had, had brain surgery, which she had to admit was more doubtful them him just changing. Speaking of changing she needed to do just that after all she hadn't completely forgotten her whole life. She had a date tonight and she was sure Dan would be able to keep her off Leo. Leo may be some blonde bombshell sort of speak but he wasn't anything like Dan. Not bye far. After all Dan was … erm … well he was different and in a good way too, I think. Right she was still going on a date she was going to have to clean her self up. "RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG" 

"Er Hello"

"Hi sweetie"

"Prue?"

"Yer it's me, Josie told me your start date was today sorry honey I forgot"

"that's okay it was fine I met my new boss and everything."

"oo! Whats she like?!"

"She is a he and, he seems _nice_"

"What do you mean when you say _nice_? you seem unsure"

"Well he's … oh its nothing I'll give you all of the gossip about my job when I have a bit more time."

"Oh yer you going out with Dan tonight aren't you?"

"Well that's the plan"

"Well I've love you and leave then, leave you to get ready for _your _date"

"Thank you, bye" She said as she ended the conversation and placed the white mobile phone set on the hook. She was going to be going to a restaurant with Dan tonight it was their three month anniversary, and this was going to special. She had already decided what she was going to wear by the time she had got to the closet. Sliding her hand between the clothes in the mahogany cabinet running her palms along the clothes until she came across it. Perfect. Phoebe really did have good fashion sense her birthday present from her was perfect. Pulling it out of the cupboard the amethyst coloured silk shone in the light of her bedroom. Not too short it was but at the same not too long, a nice knee length evening dress and a nice length neck line to match, considering it was Phoebe that had bought it , it wasn't a shockingly low neck line or leg length. it was flawless. After the day she had, had she was just what the doctor ordered. And who knows how Dan would make her feel better. 

Looking over at the answering machine, even being on the phone she hadn't noticed she had s missed call. Walking over to it she pressed 'play'. 

"_Hey Honey …_" it began. It was Dan. "_… I'm sorry but I'm going to be a little late tonight …_" moaning to what was being said she continued to listen. "_… I'm working a little longer, but I've made reservations and I'll meet you there …_" well she'd supposed that was something at least. "_… honey sorry I nearly forgot to tell you were we're going, because I wont be able to be contacted. We're going to this restaurant called, … what is it again oh! Quake. Right I'll see you later._" 

She stood motionless for those few seconds, not speaking until it escaped her lips. "Oh no"

_____________________________________________________________________

Please Review I'd be grateful

_____________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

****

Must Be Love … Chapter 4 (The Date)

****

-QUAKE, THE DATE-

Walking into Quake had been easy enough, but sitting down and waiting for Dan to show up was staring to take it's toll on Piper. Sure she could handle working there but with still being new, and of course there was her new found frailty around her boss. Leo was bound to be here, after all he owned the place, and he did say he was going to be here for a few weeks to sort out any problems she might have. Why did this have to happen to her? What had she done to deserve this? In spite of everything she had been the one that they played all the jokes on … she thought as a tear welled up in her hazel eyes. No she wasn't going to star bubbling here, she told herself firmly. No, it wasn't acceptable … not now at least. Brushing of the tears from her eyes with the napkin she saw … oh my god that can't be who I think it is! Turning around she saw the woman flick her graceful golden curls away from her eyes with a bounce. It was piper thought grimly it's Missy. Oh this wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening, why here? Why now? Why on the same damn day?! Why both together? The butterflies in her stomach was flapping against the sides of her belly now. This was so not her day.

"Oh shit!"

Piper exclaimed as she say Missy looking at her quickly followed bye a glace and a wave from Leo. Hastily she waved a small wave back, thinking crap, crap, crap crap! Excusing himself from Missy Leo made his way over to her ignoring the scowl on Missy's face Piper tried to brace herself for what was going on. Why did Dan have to pick this restaurant? Argh!

"Piper, how are you?"

"I'm fine, _just fine_"

"What are you doing here?" he began "do you like your job that much?"

"Well my boyfriend booked this one and I didn't know till this evening"

"Oh, well talk about meant-to-be"

"_Yeah_" she said as she saw Missy stride closer to the table.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi" Piper said uneasily.

"Piper meet my girlfriend Missy" he went on "Missy this is my new manager for Quake Piper"

Missy just looked at Piper and said "nice to me you" with a wicked smile on her face.

"Right we will leave you now, have a nice evening Piper" Leo said as he took Missy's arm and led her to another table.

"Yes, and I'm sure we will both meet again _Piper_"

Argh! Missy was just as scary as an adult too. Damn! Why her?! Leo was one thing but Missy was a completely another story! Leo didn't seem to remember her but Missy! She had made it perfectly clear that she remembered her and just the sane could be said about what she did to her. Missy was a real piece of work then and it seemed noting had changed she certainly hadn't, well she might of. Now she open tell you she hates you and doesn't try to trick you. Just then she jumped as too masculine hands rested themselves on her shoulders.

"Oh Dan!" she said relieved.

"Hi honey, I'm sorry I'm late"

"Oh that's okay least you're here now"

"right …"

she couldn't hear him after that, she couldn't help but think about Leo, did he not know who she was or was it another cruel trick to introduce her to her tormentor in adult form? Was it his idea of a joke? If so it was an awfully cruel one. She had to admit he hadn't really changed at all he was still cute and his blonde hair did still shine in the light, and that smile it even seemed to mesmerize her now. And all his natural features matched with the casually classic black suit he had on made him simply irresistible. that was for sure.

(quietly) "Piper"

(A lot louder) "Piper"

"Oh, oh I'm sorry Dan I was in a world of my own there for a minute" she paused "what were you saying"

"Well first I said what I was doing that kept me so late but it's a long story so I don't want to get into that again, and then I asked how your first day as a manager went at … um what was it called Quack?"

"it was good and no it's not called _Quack_ but Quake,… here"

"Oh I'm sorry I wanted to keep you away from work and then I brought you back."

"it's okay"

Looking over at her, Leo saw Piper's boyfriend had finally showed up. He would never do that to Missy. Leaving her waiting like that was not the best thing to do, but he had to suppose that least he showed up. He didn't want a mopey manager on his hands. And besides from what he had seen of Piper he liked her, he didn't want her to get hurt, hell … and he'd only known her a day. What was the world coming to. Missy didn't seem to like her, he could see why she had only just met her but he was damned if he didn't recognise his girlfriends moods. She was not a person that would not show her true feelings, unless she was up to something that was. Infact Piper had been a bit uneasy around Missy, he had noticed only working her for a day, that she was a very kind and bubbly person but when she had met Missy, that had not been the case. She had been very distant infact. She could have been shy, but Leo very much doubted that. She had been almost as if she was frightened, why he didn't know but there was defiantly something that had made her that way and he had reservations that it would anything to do with her _boyfriend_ god he just realised he never caught his name great impression that was.

"Leo what is up with you" Missy said sternly.

"Nothing…. " he paused "why?"

"Your being very distant!" she aid angrily.

"Missy, don't worry about it, I'm fine"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The date had been reasonable she had to admit. Once she had Dan were alone together and she wasn't thinking about Leo then they had finally got better with each other. He had to admit though, he had upset her slightly. He had forgotten about their anniversary and that hurt. She had been a bit distant with Dan after that. She wasted her whole time with Dan thinking about Leo and she very much doubted he was thinking about her, after all he didn't even remember her. Missy had certainly been a surprise they must have got back together in college. You could tell they'd been together a while. Missy was still as bitter as she used to be, if not more so. You could tell she didn't want any other woman to have the attention of her man, hey that's probably how it was in high school to all those who weren't clueless to what she was doing.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Who could that be at this time, she thought as she made her way to the door.

"Dan!"

she said in surprise as the opened her door. He looked very worried but she could think why he would be.

"Look 1'm sorry I didn't say anything about our anniversary I got you something but I don't know what you'd say to it" he said taking hold of her hand.

She just looked at him, what was he on about?!

"What are talking about Dan?" she said looking at him, he's eyes seemed different, why was he doing this, he was confusing her.

"Piper Halliwell" he said kneeling to the floor, still holding her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Please Review I'd be grateful


	5. Chapter 5 Mrs Dan Gordon

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters, any others that are not in charmed on the other hand are mine. But this story does happen to be mine and my own idea.

© Charmed-Phoebe03

****

Must Be Love … Chapter 5 (Mrs Dan Gordon)

****

-QUAKE, FIRST DAY-

The ring seemed to weigh her hand to the floor. It's sparkling rays look as if to glimmer off the saucepans in the kitchen, bouncing over to the swinging double doors that lead to the main seating area. She couldn't believe Dan had asked her to marry him- she couldn't believe she had decided but then again when you _love_ someone you do want to build a life with them, she just didn't think she'd be doing so soon after all she was only 22, but then again if _love _knocks you've got to answer it, it's only polite. She thought with a giggle. God she hadn't giggled for so long, infact she couldn't remember when she had last. The ring seemed to dazzle on her finger she was so happy, this changed everything, after all not knowing were she was working was a worry it had even made her think about breaking up with him after all if he didn't listen to her then what hope was there, but now she knew he really did care, and he must have planned it other wise he wouldn't have had the ring, and what a beautiful ring it was. An extremely beautiful ring. She had to admit as she sat at the counter in Quake an hour before it was going to open she hadn't once thought of Leo, … well that was until now. She honestly didn't know if he was ever going to recognise her, oh well the longer the better she thought wearily, if he found out who she was he'd fire her for sure, or at least make her whole catering career a living hell anyway and in turn kill her dreams. Leo really had an advantage over her, and when the reunion came up, well he'd figure out. No matter how she did it or what she did even he wasn't that stupid in fact she remembered that he was actually very smart, so that didn't help in that respect either. But marrying Dan- that would change all that, within a few months she'd quit, get her résumé souped up and then work in another restaurant maybe being a chef, and then she will be a _very_ happy married woman. Yeah. She would have no worries, hey she might even have children by then, you never know she thought with a laugh.

Hearing the backdoor she looked around and saw Leo come in.

"Hey" he started "Why are you here so early?"

"Well I thought I'd get an early start from my early leave yesterday"

"oh you didn't have to do that, it was your taster day"

"no really, and besides I'm already here" she said expanding her arms outwards.

"Hey whats that" he said pointing to her left hand. "I swear that wasn't there yesterday" he said with a smile.

All she could do was grin like an idiot.

"Congratulations!" He said wrapping his arms around her giving her a nice hug.

"Thank you" she said as he released her from his grip.

"You'll have to stay round late tonight for a celebratory drink- no scratch that I will book you and your _fiancé_ here at Quake then we can all have a drink together, then maybe I will get to meet him after all I believe he was late last night"

"Er … I'm not sur-"

"I will not here of it"

"Okay"

"Good" he said as he exited the kitchen and headed for his office.

She had no idea what she was thinking she thought grimly. Her day had started so good and now, she thought with a sigh … now she was left to entertain her boss- oh my god she had just realised who was his girl friend? Missy! And it's not as if he was going to leave her behind, and once he told her that he was going to celebrate with an employee called Piper Halliwell and her engagement she was bond to come. Leo may not have remembered her but Missy sure as hell did. She had made that pretty clear last night and yes she may have a bad case of paranoia but she was not being paranoid about this! Hell no! God she had to call Dan, he'd have to know what they were going to be doing.

With the phone to her ear she dialled in the number and waited-

"Hello, Dan Gordon speaking" he said sort of emotionless.

"Hi Dan it's Piper!"

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"I'm fine- listen Dan are you free tonight?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Well my boss at work noticed the ring and has invited us for a drink at the restaurant"

"oh really? Well I'll try honey but I've got a busy work schedule"

"Okay, phone me k?"

"Yeah sure"

"Love-" she paused as she heard the receiver beep, he had hung up "…you"

Well he had never done that before, how mean she thought gloomily. Hanging the phone back on the hook she looked at the clock on the wall. Time to open up she thought as she picked the keys off the counter and headed towards the door. Most of the other employees had come in during her phone call so everything was good- as far as the restaurant was concerned any way. Why had Dan been so mean, he could have got cut off but he didn't even sat that he loved her. Oh well it wasn't something she could go through now could she, she'd have to talk to Dan later. Oh speaking of talking she could even remember last night how Josie had reacted, she could swear that girl was more excited then she was. She had been going on about wedding dresses and bridesmaids, page boys the lot of it. They had been talking for ages. Piper had just sat there on the couch in her jim jams aka Pyjamas with a bucket of ice cream smiling and everything, not being able to stop or stop looking at the beautiful ring placed on her fourth finger on the left hand. Josie had been really happy- probably even more then her. She had even been going on about getting _something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue _for the wedding too, she said she'd deal with it and everything.

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG'

Speaking of the devil, she thought as she looked at the number that came across the caller id- it was Josie.

"Hiya Jose"

"Hello the future Mrs Dan Gordon"

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with tomorrow after work- after the news you gave me yesterday I'm in the mood for shopping and besides you've got that reunion thing coming up haven't you?"

"Damn I nearly forgot about that- yeah sure tomorrow" she said as she saw Deanna coming out of the kitchen "I've really got to go though now, bye"

"bye"

Deanna was a very nervous person, she may have been around only two days, … but she knew that much and the way she saw her carrying that tray she knew there was gonna be some trouble. Damn it was going! As Piper ran up Deanna was already in the middle of dropping it and all down Piper's lilac sweater. Spaghetti bolognaise.

"_Great, just great!_"

Please Review I'd be grateful


End file.
